Furthest Thing
by Worrywort00
Summary: After tasing the God of Mischief Darcy Lewis brings Loki Laufeyson to her home. Adventure, angst and romance ensue.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction E-V-E-R. My writing skills aren't the best but I hope that doesn't detour you from enjoying my own take at things in the Thor/The Avengers universe.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"You wench, you tasered me!" Loki gritted through his teeth.

Staring at the puny human he wouldn't have expected such a blow. _I should have killed her on the spot_, Loki thought to himself.

Feeling his uncomfortable stare on her back Darcy quickly turned to face him with a smirk on her face.

"What? You were freaking me out. Besides according to your clothes you aren't the first Asgardian I tasered."


	2. Chapter 1: First Meetings

**Author's Note: I hope any of you reading enjoyed the first chapter of Furthest Thing. This is super exciting for me as I always wanted to write my own fanfiction. Any feedback would be lovely. Good or bad.**

* * *

Darcy didn't expect to be living in New York let alone work for SHIELD. Darcy knew she didn't really have a choice in that matter. Wherever Jane Foster went, she went.

Eye-Patch over there made sure Darcy Lewis knew that with all the information she knows about Thor in New Mexico she will never have a "normal" civilian life again.

Unless they wiped out her memories with in Darcy's terms "_the Flashy Thing from Men in Black_".

Although she had no real choice in joining SHIELD, she doesn't regret it.

Darcy adores Jane like a sister.

Her life was never exciting.

Parentless, broke, a dead end job with a college course she lost interest in.

Interning as Jane's assistant in a top secret espionage agency didn't sound so bad.

Dealing with superheroes and villains. It was like a nerd's wet dream. And Darcy Lewis wasn't complaining.

"Don't touch me, you mewling quim!" Loki shrilled.

Appalled more with the fact that he was so weak that he _needed_ a mortal not even a quarter of his age to help him get up from the ground.

"Do you know who I am, I am a God.I could snap your neck before you can scream _help_."

Darcy wasn't one to be easily intimidated but she knew from the look in his eyes that this strange man in front of her wasn't joking.

She stood back watching him stagger around trying to catch his bearings.

'_Seriously?! I go out for an hour and a fucking man falls from the sky and destroys my car_'.

"Look buddy..." Before she could finish her sentence she felt Loki's hand around her neck.

Surprised at how quick he was, Darcy reached for her taser.

Shutting her eyes tight she squeezed the trigger and felt Loki's hold around her neck loosen.

"You wench, you tasered me!" Loki gritted through his teeth.

Staring at the puny human he wouldn't have expected such a blow.

_I should have killed her on the spot_, Loki thought to himself.

Feeling his uncomfortable stare on her back Darcy quickly turned to face him with a smirk on her face.

"What? You were freaking me out. Besides according to your clothes you aren't the first Asgardian I tasered."

"...What? You know of Asgard?" Darcy rolled her eyes at his confusion.

"You're not as simple minded as you look, human." Loki studied her. Taking in her appearance.

He was quite impress she had the spine to defend herself from him although he would never admit it out loud.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard her forcefully cough, getting his attention.

"I'll taser you again if you try anything fishy. Now let me help you. I'm Darcy."


	3. Chapter 2: Getting Acquainted: Part I

Falling from the Bifrost was not part of Loki's plan. He didn't expect Thor to destroy the bridge especially to protect a human girl_._ _What's her name again? Ah yes.. Jane. _

He pitied Thor, falling for a mortal. How weak was he from Odin's punishment that he stooped so low to be infatuated with something so... inferior.

Loki found it almost ironic that he landed on Midgard of all places. He didn't expect to hit the ground so hard. His magic weak from fighting Thor could not break his fall. He heard a screech and a loud scream before he blacked out.

He dreamt of when he and Thor were just children. He knew at a young age that Thor was the _greater _one. Destined for better things; women, power, the throne. It infuriated him. He knew it was time he took things into his own hands and take what is rightfully his. Loki was jolted awake when he felt a pair of small warm hands touch his armour.

"What are you doing? Loki spat. Darcy couldn't help but grin at the look on his face. "I think you forgot how I tased your ass and brought you to my humble abode to get you cleaned up. You're welcome."

"I don't need _your _help. I'm a God, you dull creature." Loki saw the flash of annoyance cross Darcy's face. He was waiting for her reply he wanted to see how she held herself. Darcy just smiled. "So.. you're an alien."


End file.
